Un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brutes
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes et Watson se réconfortent mutuellement après une enquête difficile. Holmes/Watson


Titre : Un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brutes

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Un simple petit moment de tendresse entre nos deux guys

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Notes : Une nouvelle tranche de vie de ces deux hommes que décidément je ne peux voir que comme deux âmes soeurs. Il s'agit là en quelque sorte de ma vision de leur premier baiser. Alors oui, j'assume, c'est totalement guimauve, mais après les trucs tristes que j'ai postés ces deniers temps, ça fait clairement du bien.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

L'humanité court à sa perte. Voici la réflexion qui tourmentait mon esprit tandis que j'entrais dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressassais ce genre d'idées noires au retour d'une enquête sordide menée tambour battant avec Holmes, mais celle-ci était clairement la pire. J'en étais à craindre le moment où il me faudrait aller me coucher, parfaitement conscient qu'une image bien précise et parfaitement diabolique viendrait me hanter dès l'instant où j'aurais fermé les yeux.

Cette petite fille, presque encore un bébé, son corps frêle violenté, ravagé… Rien que le fait d'y penser à nouveau me fit frissonner tandis que je m'efforçais de lutter contre mes larmes. Et Holmes, bien qu'il répugne en permanence à me montrer ses sentiments, ce qu'il considère comme une faiblesse, avait lui aussi été profondément ébranlé par cette affaire. J'ai vu son regard lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur cette enfant. Il n'est jamais parvenu à faire mentir son regard, pas à moi en tout cas. Et lorsque nous avons finalement mis la main sur l'assassin au terme d'une intense chasse à l'homme, il s'en fallu de peu pour que mon camarade n'abatte ce monstre sur le champ. Je crois d'ailleurs que s'il avait finalement décidé de le faire, je ne l'en aurais pas empêché. Enfin, au moins pouvions-nous nous rassurer du fait que la corde l'attendait dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne méritait rien d'autre, même à mes yeux, moi qui ai toujours jugé les exécutions pour le moins barbares pourtant.

Bien décidé à retarder au maximum le moment de me mettre au lit et ainsi affronter ces cauchemars qui n'allaient pas manquer de venir me torturer, je m'installai plutôt dans mon fauteuil en compagnie d'une cigarette et d'un bon livre. Ouvrage dans lequel je me plongeai rapidement, bien incapable pourtant d'en retenir un traître mot.

Soudain, bon prétexte pour cesser ma pseudo lecture, de la musique provenant de la chambre de Holmes emplie la pièce, détendant du même coup mon corps tendu. Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri en imaginant les doigts fins de mon ami courir sur les cordes de son cher violon. J'aime l'entendre et le voir jouer, souvent même je lui demande de le faire lors de nos soirées d'inactivité. Systématiquement dans ces moments-là il reprend des pièces gaies, enjouées. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas ce soir-là. Cette fois la musique était terriblement mélancolique, comme s'il tenait à faire pleurer son instrument, n'étant pas lui-même capable de ce genre de prouesses un peu trop humaines.

Soupçonnant que peut-être tout comme moi que sa solitude lui pesait, j'écrasai ma cigarette dans un cendrier proche et quittai mon fauteuil confortable de même que ma chambre. Traversant le couloir, j'arrivai devant sa porte et une petite voix intérieure me conseilla de ne pas m'annoncer, aussi ouvris-je discrètement la battant, nullement gêné de surprendre mon compagnon dans pareil moment intime.

Je découvris sa silhouette délicate devant la fenêtre sombre, me tournant le dos. Aussi en profitai-je pour pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce. Je m'effrayai tandis qu'il reposait finalement son violon en un grand geste nerveux, mais contrairement à mes craintes il ne se détourna pas de la fenêtre. Alors que je respirais un peu plus calmement, ce fut sa voix, plus douce que je n'avais pu l'entendre jusque-là, qui raisonna brusquement dans la pièce. Tout en tripotant son archet de ses mains qui ne pouvaient décidément jamais rester au repos, Holmes chantonnait doucement un morceau de l'opéra que nous avions vu ensemble la veille de cette enquête sordide. Et sa voix si délicate, si mélodieuse, emplissait merveilleusement mes oreilles. Une autre de ses qualités que je pouvais ajouter à ma liste de ses capacités apparemment. Décidément, cet homme m'étonnait un peu plus chaque jour, malgré toutes ces années passées près de lui. Pourtant cette fois ce qui m'étonnait par dessus tout c'était cette vulnérabilité que l'on pouvait deviner dans chaque inflexion de sa voix. Il était en train de se mettre à nu, et ma présence silencieuse m'apparut alors comme profondément indécente.

Je fis donc demi-tour dans le but de ressortir avant qu'il ne soupçonne avoir eu un spectateur lorsque je trébuchai sur une pile de livres qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte. Je parvins à garder mon équilibre sans trop savoir comment tout en invectivant dans un grognement ces ouvrages qui évidement n'avaient rien à faire là. Et bien sûr, ma lutte acharnée pour ne pas m'écraser pitoyablement au sol avait attiré l'attention de Holmes. Il s'était tu et me fixait d'un air désapprobateur, m'en voulant très probablement de troubler sa toute relative quiétude. Je tentais de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse, mais tandis que mes lèvres s'étiraient je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il serait bien difficile de l'amadouer. Pourtant, au lieu de prendre la parole pour me lancer quelques reproches dont il avait le secret, il se contenta de s'approcher de moi. Son regard avait une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vue et qui m'intriguait au plus au point. Un regard lointain, douloureux. J'aurais voulu l'interroger à ce propos, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable m'en empêchait. Je m'abstins donc et remarquai alors que mes propres pieds s'étaient également mis en mouvement d'eux-mêmes et que je marchais à la rencontre de mon ami.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu de la pièce, plantés face à face à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos regards se nouèrent pour cette fois ne plus se quitter et je sentis un frisson envahir tout mon être. Je n'en comprenais la raison, mais j'aimais cette sensation nouvelle. A cet instant je me sentais en phase avec Holmes, comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. A croire que les expériences douloureuses sont l'idéal pour le rapprochement humain.

Portés par un même désir, nous comblâmes la distance qui nous séparait encore pour finalement nous blottir l'un contre l'autre. J'entendis mon compagnon inspirer profondément, comme s'il tentait de s'imprégner de mon odeur, puis, tandis qu'il expirait ensuite, je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me pris à frissonner de toute part, et je resserrai mon étreinte, me blottissant davantage contre lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Ma tête dans son cou, me délectant de sa chaleur, mes mains dans son dos, se promenant doucement comme pour cartographier chaque endroit qu'elles caressaient, ces propres mains immobiles, simplement posées aux creux de mes reins, son souffle un peu court sur ma peau, nos deux cœurs battants ensemble à un rythme un peu trop rapide, et surtout, surtout, nos deux corps se complétant à la perfection, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait complets l'un sans l'autre.

Et puis, je serais bien incapable de dire après combien de temps, nous relevâmes la tête au même moment, échangeâmes un regard empli de tendresse et, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui nous arrivait, nos lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser d'abord chaste mais qui devint bien vite passionné, comme si nos vies dépendaient de cet échange. Ma langue trouva naturellement la sienne et je la goûtais, la titillais avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas. Mes mains pour leur part étaient remontées autour de son cou, mes doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. L'un de nous lâcha un gémissement de satisfaction, mais j'étais bien trop perdu au milieu de toutes mes sensations pour savoir duquel de nous deux il s'agissait. Cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance, à mes yeux à cet instant nous ne formions de toute façon plus qu'un. Et durant tout ce temps, alors que je gardais désespérément les paupières closes, je laissais son goût de tabac m'envahir, sensation ô combien délectable. Je savais que jamais je n'aurais pu être plus proche de lui, même la fusion de nos deux corps n'aurait pu nous unir davantage que ce lien si intense, cet échange tellement pur.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, mille questions m'assaillirent néanmoins. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui m'avaient, qui nous avaient, poussé à commettre ce geste. En revanche, j'avais la sensation d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que Holmes voulait et par là même ce que ma propre raison désirait au plus haut point. Aussi ne dis-je pas un mot, me contentant de reprendre ma place entre ses bras accueillants, bien décidé à ne pas y bouger avant longtemps sans une très bonne raison. Je le pensais toujours, l'humanité courrait à sa perte, mais dans cette pièce, dans cette étreinte, le monde était un peu moins cruel. Et délicieusement décadent.

THE END.


End file.
